Mariana Torres
Mariana Torres (Rio de Janeiro, 12 de julho de 1980) é uma atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. É conhecida por emprestar sua voz à atriz Raven-Symoné no seriado As Visões da Raven e em alguns de seus filmes. Com esse trabalho ganhou, em 2009, o prêmio de Melhor Dubladora de Protagonista, no Oscar da Dublagem, dividindo-o com Tatiane Keplmair. É irmã da também dubladora Adriana Torres. Em 2017, emprestará novamente sua voz à Raven-Symoné em um segundo spin-off da série "As Visões da Raven", denominada A Casa da Raven, como Raven Baxter. Trabalhos *'Erica Reyes' - Teen Wolf *Mia Dolan em La La Land *Ornélia em Mistureba *Luna Loud em The Loud House *Edgar em Edgar & Ellen *Gambá em Gambá Kung Fu! *Marsha em Fanboy & Chum Chum *Ravena em Os Jovens Titãs , Teen Titans Go! , Injustice: Gods Among Us e Liga da Justiça vs. Jovens Titãs *Izzy em todas as temporadas de Ilha dos Desafios *Tracy em Se Beber Não Case *Selen Garcia em Beyblade Metal Masters e Beyblade Metal Fury *Emily em Beyblade e Beyblade G-Revolution *'Raven Baxter' (Raven-Symoné) - As Visões do Raven, Cory na Casa Branca, Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação, Agente KC e A Casa da Raven *Caroline Forbes em Diários de um Vampiro *Alyssa em Power Rangers: Força Animal *Musa em O Clube das Winx e O Clube das Winx - World of Winx *Suki em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Livro 1) *Azula em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Livros 2 e 3) *Korra em Avatar: A Lenda de Korra (Livros 1, 2, 3 e 4) *Katniss Everdeen em Jogos Vorazes,' Jogos Vorazes: Em Chamas , Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - Parte 1 e Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - Parte 2 *Shado em Arrow *Arcanista em Diablo III *Carla Santini em Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise *Georgina Sparks em Gossip Girl *Vanessa em Sexo Sem Compromisso *Carol em Missão Madrinha de Casamento *Amber em Sucker Punch - Mundo Surreal *Juliet em Os Simpsons *Carmen em Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante *Audrey Jensen em Scream *Gata Copia em Fanboy e Chum Chum *Celina em Rebelde *Stella em Lemonade Mouth *Spencer Hastings em Pretty Little Liars *Joanna "J-J" Clark em Você de Novo *Nancy Holbrook em A Hora do Pesadelo (2010) *Migde em Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Abigail Scanlon em A Vingança das Damas de Honra *Brooke Webster em O Clube do Travesseiro *Julie em Meu Namorado é um Zumbi *Andie em Ela dança, eu danço 2: The streets *Maya em Na Mira da Morte *Estrela San Román em A Madrasta *Jill Johnson em Super-Herói: O Filme *Rebecca "Becky" Barnes em O Aprendiz de feiticeiro *Gwen Stacy em O Espetacular Homem-Aranha e O Espetacular Homem-Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Electro *Lani em Você Não Pode Beijar a Noiva *Massie Block em Garotas S.A *Melaine Porter em Como Viajar com o Mala do seu Pai *Zatanna, Mulher-Gavião e Tula em Justiça Jovem *Kailani em Viagem 2: A Ilha Misteriosa *Iris Reisen em O Último Exorcismo *Veronica em Para Maiores *Kayla em Amizade Colorida *Grace Faraday em Caça aos Gângsteres *Chris em Carrie *Lydia em Mulheres ao Ataque *Elissa Cassidy em A última casa da rua *Lady Jaye em G.I Joe: Retaliation *Caroline em Lucy *Romina em Lalola *Tilly em Uma Noite no Museu 3: O Segredo da Tumba *Amy Gorda em A Escolha Perfeita e A Escolha Perfeita 2 *Michelle em A Casa dos Mortos *Alice em O Sétimo Filho *Carina em Thor: O Mundo Sombrio e Guardiões da Galáxia *Wanda Maximoff em Vingadores: Era de Ultron, Capitão América: Guerra Civil, Vingadores: Guerra Infinita e Vingadores:Ultimato. *Marcia em Uma Longa Jornada *Topaz em Sonic X *Sticks em Sonic Boom *Ester Bravo em Coração Indomável *Mandy em Parada Inesperada *Evie Frye em Assassin's Creed: Syndicate *Jermaine Hicks em Preciosa - Uma História de Esperança *Julie em Ricki and the Flash: De Volta Pra Casa *Mindy Park em Perdido em Marte *Genesis em Bata Antes de Entrar *Jessica Jones em Jessica Jones *Nariko em PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Kimberly "Kimmy" Schmidt em Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt *Alex Vause em Orange Is The New Black - 3ª, 4ª e 5ª Temporada *Bianca em Creed: Nascido Para Lutar *Joy em Joy: O Nome do Sucesso *Dona Coelha em Peppa Pig *Bree em Jogo do Dinheiro *Lee em Jason Bourne *Tatiana em Os Caça Noivas *Katie Steele em Para Se Divertir, Ligue... *Cathy em A Garota do Trem *Vicky em A Gata *Lorena em Querida Inimiga *Aurora em Passageiros *Mia em La La Land: Cantando Estações *Dora em Dora e seus Amigos da Cidade - 3ª Temporada *Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers em Supergirl (2ª Temporada) *Li-Ming em Heroes of the Storm *Ali em Paixão obsessiva *Spencer Hastings em Pretty Little Liars *Fenzy em Sendokai *Rachel Zane em Suits *'Veronica Lodge' (Camila Mendes) - Riverdale *Kobayashi em Kobayashi-san Chi No Maid Dragon *Sol Marron em Black Clover *Voz adicional em WiFi Ralph *Courtney em Angry Birds 2: O Filme *Dottie Underwood em Agente Carter *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Trevo em Glitter Force: Doki Doki *Wiz em Konosuba *Encantriz / Feiticeira (Primeira Aparição) em Ben 10 *Canário Negro em Arlequina e sua Fantabulosa Emancipação Categoria:Nascidos na década de 80 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Irmãs de dubladores